


Tongue Tied

by Meneth221b



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, i am a big girl now, idk - Freeform, jk im 20, scott hope are so adorable i cant stop writing about them, the second scene just kind of happened..., this is my first implied sexual content fanfic, why did i write this? i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: Ever so often The Scott Lang gets tongue tied all thanks to Hope Van Dyne.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tongue Tied

After a nice home cooked dinner and a few episodes of real housewives of Atlanta, Scott and Luis had retreated to their respective rooms. Scott was ready for bed. He sent a text to Hope and kept his phone aside to pick up the book on his nightstand. 

Hope, on the other hand, was far from sleeping. She hummed merrily, scrolling through her and Scott's texts. The recent text wasn't even anything hot or romantic. It was dumb and hilarious and- she really questioned her sense of humour sometimes. 

She’d missed this more than she realised; she’d missed the stupid jokes, their telepathic connection and the sense of security she felt whenever Scott was around. She loved everything about Scott… his daughter, his hugs, his friends, his cooking. 

She stretched on her bed after replying to his text. She was smiling dreamily until she realised how empty the bed suddenly felt to her. Her brain, with no other work to keep it occupied could only think of one person: Scott Lang. A mischievous smirk replaced her frown as an idea popped into her head. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her suit. 

Scott had read the same paragraph thrice. He really wanted to finish the chapter but the sleepy glaze over his eyes wouldn't let him. He sat up straight and suppressed a yawn. 

With no warning, Hope maximised in front of his bed. Scott jumped and yelped at the sudden intrusion, his book flying to the other corner of the bed. Hope removed her helmet. 

“Hey Scott,” said his girlfriend with an amused smile.

Scott clutched his chest, breathing heavily. “Hope! What? What are you doing here? Did you text that you were coming over?” Scott stretched his hand for his phone but she interrupted him.

“It's called a surprise Scott. Speaking of which- can you please close your eyes? And don't peek.”

“What?” he said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Your surprise, Scott. Cover your eyes.” 

“Alright, alright,” he said covering his eyes with his hands. What is the surprise? And what for? It’s not my birthday. Not an anniversary. Or is it? No no, I’m sure I’d remember it. Then what surprise? Their night visits were always preceded by texts or calls. Not this one. Scott had only cracked a stupid joke and Hope had replied with some version of “Why do I go out with this dumbass?” He knew she must have actually laughed really hard. Eyes closed, he could hear a lot of zipping and shifting.

“What kinda surprise is this babe? And what is it for?” Hope hushed him. 

“Okay, open your eyes,” she said finally. 

Oh he's wide awake now if he wasn't before.

Hope's unkempt hair covered the top of her shoulders. A smirk played on her lips as Scott's eyes scanned her. She was wearing black lingerie with matching thigh high stockings. She stood at the foot of the bed. The dim light defined her toned arms and stomach. Scott’s jaw hit the floor by the time his gaze reached her legs. Hope stood up straight the whole time and let out a small chuckle at his open mouth.

“Oh god Hope,” he groaned. He shifted to the foot of the bed not taking his eyes off her. 

“Y’know,” Hope said, tilting her head and smirking. “You’ve been so good, I think you deserve a spin.” She turned around and faced him again to see him stunned. She playfully  
rolled her eyes and walked closer to him to put a knee beside him on the bed. He looked up at her, mouth dry. 

Pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt, she whispered, “Scott?”

“Huh?” His voice was low.

“Take off your clothes,” she whispered into the thick air between them. 

******

Scott shifted in his bed, pulling the woman in his arms closer to him. He could feel steady breathing on his chest.

Hope moved closer to him to get away from the sunlight that peered through the window. Drawing the sheets higher on their bodies, Scott turned to his side so that her face was buried in his chest and stroked the dark strands of her hair lovingly.

“Hope…” his voice was hoarse.

“Hm.” That response wasn’t good enough to get either out of their beds and so they slept until the sun became too much for Hope. She groaned and pulled the sheet over her head and in doing so left little to cover her boyfriend. He cracked open his eyes and saw Hope covered in his sheets, head to toe. He lifted the sheet and slipped under it. Blinking away the blurriness from his eyes, he sees his partner sleeping peacefully against the sunlight that filtered through the thin sheet. He smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair. He shifted closer. 

“Hope.”

“Scott,” she mumbled and shifted closer.

“Morning,” Scott said and gave her forehead a kiss.

“Mm. Morning,” She slurred in her hoarse morning voice. Giving into the temptation, she lifted her head up and kissed his lips. Her eyes opened, and she whispered, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Scott’s smile broadened and he dove in for another soft peck.

“Daddy!” Scott froze and his eyes grew wider at the realisation. Hope furrowed her brow at him.

“Daddy!” She poked her head out of the sheets and Scott followed.

“Why didn’t you-?”

“I forgot.”

“Oh god, Scott,” she groaned as it dawned on her that she was naked under the sheet.

“Scott!” This was Maggie’s voice. Scott jumped out of bed and searched for his clothes. Hope glared at his back before searching for the sparse clothing she had come in last night.  
Scott almost tripped as they heard an eager knock on the door of his room.

“Coming!” He hopped to the door. He opened it just a crack and looked down at his excited daughter.

“Hey Peanut!”

“Daddy, come on, we have to go to the park! Why are you not ready?” Before Scott could formulate a response, Cassie had peered through the tiny crack in the door and spotted the Wasp suit lying on the floor. Her eyes glittering, she exclaimed, “Oh, is Hope in there? Is she also coming with us? Can she please come with us?” Scott heard a sigh behind him and distant chatter from the living room that he recognised as Luis and Maggie.

“I’ll ask her. Why don’t you go down and wait for us? We’ll be right there.”

“Okay daddy!” Scott closed the door and turned to see bolting at him with only her black lingerie on.

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Wha-? How was I supposed to remember when you came wearing only that under your suit?” She raised her pointer finger at him and scowled.

“Clothes.” Scott slipped from between her and the door and opened his closet. He threw a shirt and sweatpants at Hope, who caught it and looked curiously at the shirt.  
He turned to see her holding his Bake off T-shirt.

“’Nobody likes a soggy bottom’?” She quirked up an eyebrow.

“I had a phase,” he explained sheepishly.

Hope Van Dyne wasn’t the Walk of Shame kind. Of course not. Not in college, not after that. But today was going to change that, thanks to her moronic boyfriend. She wore the shirt and darted out of the room, followed by Scott.

“Hey Cassie,” she greeted the little girl with a smile

“Hope!” She hugged Hope’s legs and then broke the hug to look at her father.

“Daddy, we’re getting late! You haven’t even had breakfast yet!”

“Yes, peanut! I’ll be quick.” He carried his daughter to the kitchen when Luis turned to Hope.

“Hope, when did you come over? Nice shirt though.” Hope locked eyes with Scott, who then looked down at Cassie.

“It was all very short notice,” Hope said, finishing the topic from her side. Yawning, she walked to the counter and stood beside Maggie. The memories unwittingly flooded his brain, and he hid his blush by looking down and concentrating on his cereal. 

“Scott, I swear to god, hurry. We’re so late. If I’d known Hope was sleeping over, we’d meet at the park itself. You could have texted.” Hope was about to answer or apologise politely when Scott opened his stupid mouth.

“Yeah… I didn’t know… it was like- I didn’t see- she just jumped on me- well not like that… Okay- not exactly-” Maggie and Cassie stood there confused while Luis genuinely tried to understand what his best friend was trying to say. Hope rolled her eyes and patted his shoulder on her way to get a glass of water.

“Very slick Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what is this?


End file.
